The invention relates to thermally-insulated packaging and, more particularly, to packaging of the type which may be used for shipping of materials, such as perishable materials, which must be maintained within a certain temperature range.
The shipping or transportation of various perishable materials frequently requires that such materials be maintained in a stable temperature range, either higher or lower than ambient temperatures to which the packaging of the materials will be exposed. Thus, there have heretofore been provided a number of different types of thermally insulated containers. A reusable pallet shipper is sold by ISC, Inc. under the trademark "VAC-INTACT." The insulation is provided by vacuum insulation panels, each of which includes a vacuum core formed of open-cell polystyrene, and sandwiched between a rigid polyurethane sheet and a protective hard plastic sheet, the foregoing sandwich in turn being sandwiched between a pair of corrugated outer layers, the components all being adhered together. While this arrangement provides very good thermal insulation, it has the disadvantage that, in the event that the vacuum core should be damaged, destroying the vacuum therein, the entire panel assembly must be replaced, since it is of an integral construction.
Thermal Solutions, Inc. sells an insulated container of molded construction, which includes vacuum insulation panels molded in place in the container walls to better protect them from damage. This also provides an effective thermal insulation, but is very expensive.